


Decade

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000, content: dark romance, content: dystopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and the Dark Lord won. It is time to reward those who fought faithfully at his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'The Dark Side of Snape/Lupin'. Prompt: " _Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it_." – Terry Pratchett

**Decade**

 

**The Blood-red Sunrise**

They are but a few left standing, champions of the light, blood-smeared and hexed and defeated.

The morning sun leaves traces of blood on the sky, blue and pink, as it rises over London. The Ministry's walls bear witness of the night: traces of loss and death on the floors and walls.

The stench of sadness and surrender breaches their stronghold of broken desks and battered charms.

It only lasts until he who is the victor enters the room. 'Kill them all,' he commands; red eyes reflecting remains of spilled blood.

'Wait,' his faithful servant says. 'I want the beast.' 

 

**The Midday Sun (Burning)**

They are standing outside, the midday sun burning, when the Dark Lord bestows honour and lands on he who worked so relentlessly for his master's victory.

At their feet, in front of the dais, lie the bodies of torn, slain enemies.

'Set them on fire,' the Dark Lord says, 'and we will celebrate.'

The funeral pyre blazes, almost reaching the sun. Severus Snape's hand runs distractedly through the messy brown-grey hair of his pet, chained in front of his chair. He raises the pet's face with a finger and watches fire reflect in golden eyes, the day reflect in bright tears.

 

**Sunset**

Outside, the red sun is setting. Darkness hovers in the horizon, waiting for the light to yield. Dark clouds deliver the promise of rain: the scent of damp earth and spicy, green notes of wet grass.

The Dark Lord's servant looks at his pet, watches the light die in its eyes. 'No,' Severus Snape repeats coldly. 'I was never on your side.' A flicker of unexpected tenderness flutters in his black eyes. 'I can give you to someone else if you want,' he tells Remus softly.

'No,' Remus says. 'I prefer your darkness, even if it scares me. I'll stay.'

 

**The Moon Rises**

Late that night, Severus asks for Remus' body.

It is given freely, but with a heavy heart. It is a conscious choice, the beast gives itself up willingly.

'Don't think you can alter me, or alter my mind,' Severus says. 'This is who I am.'

'I know who you are,' the beast says and embraces his master. 'You are a monster. Like me.'

'Never like you,' Severus says. Then he kisses his werewolf, as if Remus meant something to him and for a while, as their pleasure rises with the moon, they both forget the night is dark.

 

**Dawn and the Darkness**

'You're certain I can't give you another toy?' the Dark Lord asks. 'That one looks ill. You have had it for too long. A decade, I believe?'

'Thank you, my Lord, but no,' Severus says, inadvertently stroking the werewolf's cheek. 'It suits me.'

'Just a beast. Don't get attached,' the Dark Lord says and leaves them alone.

There is a deep silence. Then Severus drags Remus from the floor, into his arms. 'Just a beast. You heard our Lord.'

'Your beast,' Remus murmurs, before Severus kisses him tenderly.

'My beast,' Severus whispers softly.

One day, Remus knows, dawn will conquer darkness.


End file.
